


Death of Love

by NightSong02



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSong02/pseuds/NightSong02
Summary: What do you do, when the love is gone?





	Death of Love

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't a happy story.

It had come down to this. The two of them, sitting at the kitchen table. Coffee cups steaming gently, and the air filled with the things they never said.   
Where had the love gone? The passion and the joy in each other? All that was left was a sadness. A bittersweet ending to a marriage, to a relationship that had had its beginnings in the hallways of the high-school. All the dreams they'd shared, the hopes and aspirations, broken on the floor of reality.   
His eyes traced the lines on her face. The pouches of fat that lined her jaws. The thin lips that once were so plump and sweet to taste, withered into raisins; the slowly graying hair that was once a lush mane, now..thin and dry to the touch.  
She gazed at his silver hair that receded slowly, making his forehead grow. Despaired over the gaunt thinness of his face, despite all the food she fed him. The body that once was so tall and broad, strong enough to lift her and also shelter her from the storms of life. Now shrunken and shriveledup with a bend to his back and shoulders.   
Both of them thought back to younger years, when reality hadn't been so harsh. When they would go out and cut a rug at the local club, dancing the night away. When just a look into each other's eyes, would send a flash of desire through their bodies.

25 years of devotion, no children had graced their lives, no success. They stayed together, friends from childhood, turned to lovers; lovers turned into strangers. Stuck together because they feared facing the future alone.


End file.
